Hearts of the Angel and Demon
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha to find Sakura suffering from a broken heart. And now that he must live with her for two weeks, can he heal the damage he caused? SasuSaku
1. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hearts of the Angel and Demon

Chapter 1: Reunited

"Any changes?"

"None. She's still the same as she's been."

"What happened to her? Why is she this way now?"

"Her heart died when he left the village. The damn bastard."

Naruto Uzumaki and Rock Lee sighed as they watched the broken, pink-haired girl walk down the sidewalk. Sakura Haruno hasn't been the same since her love Sasuke Uchiha left, and has walked silently and alone for three years, her heart broken into pieces by his departure. She rarely spoke, and if she did, it was only a few words. She chose to be alone, although many times she had ramen with Naruto or she trained with Ino Yamanaka and Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage. She lives alone, her parents murdered a year ago, and spent her nights staring out at the sky, counting the days since Sasuke left.

"Sakura! Hey, over here!"

Sakura looked up at him, "Yes, Naruto?"

"Come and have some ramen with us. My treat!"

Sakura sighed slightly and took a seat at the Ichiraku Bar, "Thank you." Naruto motioned for three bowls of ramen, then smiled at Sakura. "Hey, you know, I came up with a great idea. Kakashi-sensei's birthday is coming up. I thought it would be really funny if we set up a party for him at Iruka-sensei's house, and really just mess with him!" Naruto said. Sakura shrugged her shoulders, "I guess it could be fun. I'll help out, if you need me too." "All right! Well, while we eat, I can tell you what thoughts I had," he replied smiling. Sakura's lips kept straight, and Rock Lee looked at her with sad eyes.

* * *

"So...Orochimaru and Itachi are both dead?"

"Yes. I killed them myself, as I promised to do."

"And now you want to come back to Konoha and live as a respectable citizen and ninja?"

"If that's possible."

"Well...for now, we will have you under supervision, to test your loyalty. After two weeks, we'll let you go out and be on your own. For that time, you will just be a villager, not a ninja. Understand?"

"Yes."

"All right. And now...who will we assign you to?"

"If you beg my pardon, Lord Hokage, but may I make a suggestion of someone?"

"Yes, Kakashi, go ahead."

"You, yourself, has a student who'll need help adjusting to a return to life. You should know who I'm talking about, of course."

"Are you meaning...?"

"Yes. Sakura Haruno."

"Sakura?"

"We can try it. Sasuke, you and Sakura will help each other out in these two weeks. You in adjusting to life back in Konoha, and her in coming back to life. You'll see what I mean when you see her. You'll be staying with her for two weeks. Understand that?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Good. Kakashi, will you please summon Sakura? It may be best for you to do this instead of Shizune. Bring Naruto as well, but keep him in line, please."

"Yes, Godaime."

* * *

Sakura was nervous throughout her walk to Tsunade's office, escorted by Kakashi and followed by Naruto. '_She usually sends Shizune to bring me to her office. But why is Kakashi-sensei doing it? And why did she ask for both of us?_' she asked herself. They walked up the steps to the office, and Kakashi knocked on the door. "Come in," Tsunade called from inside. Kakashi opened the door, "Go on in."

Sakura and Naruto gasped at the sight. '_Those onyx eyes, jet black hair, and even the coat...is it really..._'

"Sasuke-teme?"

"Long time, no see. Nice to see you again, Sakura, Naruto."

Tsunade saw Sakura's face light up with pain and fear, and knew she wanted to run away. She motioned at Kakashi and Shizune to block the doorway. "Sasuke has returned to Konoha, now that he has successfully completed his two goals. However, to get him used to life again, I am assigning him to spend two weeks as a citizen, with help from a former friend. I chose you, Sakura, to help him," she said.

"What? Tsunade-sensei...you can't be serious..."

"I am serious, Sakura. For two weeks, Sasuke will be living with you. You will help him get used to life in Konoha again, while he," Tsunade said with emphasis, "will help you find life again." Sakura was silent, then she bowed her head, "Yes, Godaime. I understand. But I don't need his help. I don't want his help." Her words were strong and venomous, and they struck Sasuke with an all-too-familiar pain in his heart. '_I really did hurt her, didn't I? Well...maybe these two weeks will give me the chance to set things right_,' he thought.

"Well, then, with that settled. Naruto, Kakashi, I'd like you to take Sasuke to the Uchiha Mansion and help him pack enough things for him. If you are short on things, then buy some more, but make sure he has enough for two weeks. Shizune, you will accompany Sakura to her house, and help her prepare for another person. That's all."

"Yes, Godaime."

Tsunade waved them away. Sakura ran out first, hiding her eyes, with Shizune following behind her. Kakashi was next to leave, with Sasuke and Naruto following.

"Bastard. Sakura's heart was broken because of you."

"I know."

"I'll never forgive you for what you did to her."

"I know."

'_Sakura...will you let me in? Will you let me make things better?_'


	2. Helping Each Other

Chapter 2: Helping Each Other

"I'll be surprised if I even fit any of these things anymore," Sasuke said, packing a few shirts into a knapsack. "If they don't, then you can go out and get some more. Just don't expect a welcome response from the people when you walk up to them. They aren't too...thrilled about having you back," Kakashi said bluntly.

"You don't have to keep rubbing it in," the Uchiha mumbled.

"Maybe if you didn't leave and break Sakura's heart, this wouldn't be a problem," Naruto said bitterly, throwing an old ninja supply bag onto Sasuke's old bed. He didn't respond and Kakashi sighed. "Naruto, keep quiet about it, all right?" he said. "I don't care. The bastard took Sakura away from us and we never see her again. And especially since--"

"Naruto, hush! You promised never to mention it to anyone."

"Sorry, Kakashi-sensei."

Sasuke was curious, but didn't speak up. '_A lot has happened since I went away. Especially to Sakura. I wonder if I could fit in here now. Do I have a place here, in Konoha and in her world?_' he thought.

* * *

"You'll be staying here. You can put your stuff in the dresser over there, or in the closet. Sorry for the floral patterns; it used to be my room," Sakura said, her eyes adverted to the floor as Sasuke walked past her. "It's fine," he replied, resting his bag on the bed. The room smelled of flowers, but he could catch the scent of tears and grief in the air. "I'll go make us some lunch. What do you want? Just please don't say ramen," Sakura said.

"Just a sandwich."

"All right."

Sakura left, her eyes still looking away from him, and Sasuke let out a sigh. "Well, let Day One begin," he said, taking out some of his clothes and placing it in the dresser. '_Why is this room so sad?_' he asked himself.

* * *

Sakura didn't eat much. She had a small salad in front of her, but barely touched any of it. Sasuke just ate the sandwich she made him, watching her poke at her food. The kitchen was silent enough to hear a pin drop on the floor.

"Kakashi-sensei's birthday is next weekend. Naruto and I are going to help throw a surprise party for him. Do you want to help?"

"Sure."

The kitchen went silent again.

Sakura stood up, picking up her bowl of salad. "I think I'll go upstairs and read. I'm not hungry," she said quietly, scooping the salad into the trash and placing the bowl in the sink. Sasuke watched as she walked past him, eyes to the ground. "Sakura," he said, making her stop. "Yes?" she responded.

Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him, making her rest on his lap. Sakura stiffened, but her eyes still looked away. "Sakura, please talk to me. Tell me what's wrong," he asked calmly.

"What happened? You broke my heart, that's what happened. You left me alone on that bench and went off in search of power. We almost died trying to bring you back. And all you can do is ask me to tell you what's wrong with me?"

Sakura became angry and began to struggle from his strong embrace. "I loved you! I loved you with all my heart! Then you break my heart, leave me unconscious on a bench, and go off to Orochimaru! You bastard, you betrayed us!" she yelled, making Sasuke flinch. "Never say that name again!" he yelled back at her, his voice sharper than hers and making her freeze. The kitchen went back to being silent.

"I don't deserve to be forgiven. But give me a chance to make things up to you. For breaking your heart. Please, just let me help you, Sakura."

Sakura was silent for a long time, looking into Sasuke's desperate eyes. "I doubt you can help me. I doubt my heart will ever heal," she said.

"I want to try. Please give me a chance. Sakura...I hate to see you like this. Give me a chance."

"...All right...if that's what you want to do."

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you," he said. The place became silent again, then finally, Sakura broke the silence. "Um...Sasuke, could you let me go? You are starting to hold me too tight," she said, a blush forming on her face. He loosened his grip, but didn't let her go.

"Sasuke? What happened to Sasuke-kun?"

"I don't want to call you that. Not yet."

"Fair enough. Funny, I was getting used to that."

Sakura didn't smile, even though she knew he was trying to be funny. "Come on, let's go out for a walk. Get some fresh air," she said. Sasuke nodded and stood, letting her go as he did. "Perhaps we can talk more later," he said, and Sakura nodded very slightly to him. She walked away to her room, while Sasuke went off to his.


	3. Reactions

Chapter 3: Reactions

They were both silent as they walked out the door of the house, Sakura locking it up behind her. Sasuke allowed her to lead the way slightly, placing a bit of space in between them. "You can walk beside me, you know. You don't need to walk behind me," she said bluntly, her voice crisp and annoyed. He approached her silently, feeling awkward. They turned the corner, to the main street of the town.

Eyes began to watch them as they walked together down the street. Whispers filled the air, and Sasuke became annoyed. '_News travels fast around here. Damn it_,' he thought. Sakura sighed, "I knew this would have happened. This was a bad idea."

"It's all right. I expected it."

"Let's just hope we avoid--"

Sakura groaned, noticing the approach of her friend Ino, being followed by Shikamaru, Neji, and Hinata. "Great. They just HAD to come around," she muttered, then forced a smile on her face.

"Hello, everyone."

"So it's true. Sasuke did return," Neji said.

"You bastard! How dare you show your face around here!" Ino exclaimed.

"I-ino...calm d-down," Hinata stammered.

"Quiet, Hinata. Allow her to vent everything out, or else she'll be more troublesome later on," Shikamaru replied to the shaky Hyuuga.

"You betrayed us! You broke Sakura's heart! And now you come back to our village! You don't belong here! Get out of our village!" Ino yelled, preparing herself to fight him. Shikamaru grabbed her arms, "Ino, don't start fighting." "Let me go, Shika-kun!" Ino exclaimed, fighting to escape his grip.

Neji approached Sasuke and stood face-to-face with him, leaving Sakura to watch alongside Hinata. "You haven't changed much, haven't you? You are still the same cold bastard that left our Sakura alone and broken," Neji said sharply.

"You mention her as being like a doll. Sakura is human."

"To you, I'm surprised you can see her as being human. To you, I wouldn't be surprised if you considered her to be trash."

Sasuke became enraged, activating his Sharigan. Sakura gasped, remembering those eyes all too well. Neji smirked and activated his Byakugan, "Getting angry, Sasuke? Too bad you can't be a ninja for two weeks."

"Never ever say that again."

"Why should I deny the truth?"

"I never thought Sakura was trash."

"You could've fooled me."

Neji sighed, letting down his Byakugan. "Forget it. You're not worth my time. Besides, I promised Naruto he would be the one to fight you first, not me. Come on, Hinata, let's go," he said. Hinata nodded, "B-bye Sakura." Ino scoffed, breaking away from Shikamaru and following the Hyuuga, the lazy boy sighing and following behind them.

Sasuke let down his Sharigan and turned to Sakura. His eyes widened to the sight of her, knelt on the ground, a hand to her heart. "Sakura! Sakura, what's wrong? Sakura!" he called out. Sakura's breathing was heavy, and he swore he could hear her heartbeat through her chest. "Those eyes...the Sharigan...No...I can't see them again. Don't show them to me again," she said, her voice shaking. "Sakura...Sakura, I won't show them again. Let me help you up," he said, grabbing her arm and helping her up to her feet. "Let's...let's go back to the house. I got enough fresh air," she said, turning around. Sasuke watched her as she continued to breath deeply, her heart still on her chest.


	4. Truth Be Told

Chapter 4: Truth Be Told

Sakura laid down on the couch and fell instantly asleep as soon as they came back inside the house. Sasuke grabbed a washcloth, made it damp, and wiped it over her warm forehead. "Sakura...what happened? What's wrong?" he whispered, despite knowing she couldn't hear him. He took her pulse through her wrist; it was rapid, but slowly calming down with each breath she took. He sighed and let her be, but still watched her as she slept.

A knock came on the door, followed by an entry. "Sakura-chan?" came Naruto's voice calling and his footsteps down the hallway. "In here," Sasuke said. Naruto entered the main living room, and gasped, "Sakura-chan! What happened?" "She's been like this for a few minutes," Sasuke said. "She must have had a stressful reaction to something. Did you activate your Sharigan when you got angry at Neji?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah."

"That's explains it. Sakura-chan, you haven't gotten over it yet, haven't you?"

"Gotten over what?"

Naruto sighed, "I shouldn't, but I guess it might be best if you know. But you must swear you'll never tell her or Kakashi-sensei you know, got it?" Sasuke nodded and Naruto took in a breath. "Your brother, Itachi...he killed Sakura's parents right in front of her a year ago. Since then, she's been afraid of seeing the Sharigan, and each time she did, she ended up just like this," he said.

"What!?"

"Here, I'll tell you everything."

--Flashback--

_"Stay with us, Sakura. Remember, this is a high-ranking mission, and you must keep yourself in check," said Mihashi Haruno, Sakura's stern and lovely mother. Sakura nodded, trying to keep up to her parents. Naruto wheezed slightly, feeling tired. "Oh, come on Naruto-chan! We need to keep up with my parents," she replied. Rusio Haruno, Sakura's father, laughed, "Looks like his extra ramen bowls at lunch is starting to get with him."_

_"Well, maybe we should rest for the night. I mean, this is a long way from Konoha, and I'm sure the kids do need to rest. Besides, I doubt we'll be going much farther today, with the sun setting early in this land."_

_"Hmm, you are correct, my dear. All right, kids, help us set up a camp. I'll go down to that village over there and get some supplies for tonight."_

_--Later that night--_

_"Okay, kids, you share that tent. And no funny business, you hear?"_

_"Mom!"_

_"I'm kidding, Sakura dear. Good night, you two."_

_"Good night, Mr. Haruno, Mrs. Haruno."_

_"Night Naruto."_

_"Night Sakura-chan."_

_The night was quiet and Sakura slept pretty soundly. But suddenly, both she and Naruto were jolted awake by a woman's scream. "Mom! Dad!" Sakura cried, exiting the tent with a kunai in her hand. Naruto stood behind her. Both were surprised to see the bloodied bodies of Mihashi and Rusion Haruno on the grass, and standing beside them was a man with Sharigan eyes. "I-itachi Uchiha!" Naruto called out. "Mom! Dad! What did you do to them!?" Sakura screamed._

_"They stood in my way. So, you are the girl that Sasuke cared so much about. And the boy with the Nine-Tailed Fox hidden within him. Pity, your existance hinders my brother's strength."_

_Itachi moved fast and lifted Sakura up by the collar of her black shirt, forcing her to stare at his eyes. "You are cute, I give him that, but you have no power. You are weak," he said, taking her kunai from her and aimed it at her neck._

_"Sakura!" Naruto called out, then he charged at Itachi, hitting him in the side and forcing him to let Sakura go. She coughed, hand at her neck to cover the pinprick point at the nape, while Naruto stared him down. "Leave here! Leave us alone, you ugly bastard! And never come near Sakura again!" he called out. Itachi was silent for many moments, "Fine. But I assure you, I will return another time, one way or another." He left, leaving the two young ninja to face the fallen bodies of Sakura's parents._

_Sakura couldn't stop crying, even as she tried to sleep in Naruto's protective arms, and as she buried them where they camped. She didn't stop crying until the day after the honorary funeral, where she became quiet, her eyes low to the ground and sad._

--End Flashback--

Sasuke tried to take everything in. "So now whenever she sees the Sharigan, she remembers and ends up like this," he said. Naruto nodded, "Yes. That's why Kakashi-sensei never lifts his headband around her anymore." He looked at Sakura, now much calmer laying on the couch. '_Sakura...I'm so sorry for the pain he, and I, caused you. I guess I give you even more reason to never forgive me_,' he thought.

Sakura moaned, her eyes fluttering open. "Mmm...my head hurts," she said softly, sitting up, "Oh, hello Naruto. Sorry, I didn't get the supplies yet for Kakashi-sensei's party." "That's fine. I just came over to say I got some things, and I wanted to leave a list of what else we needed. Hinata-chan will be helping with the decorating, too," Naruto said. Sakura nodded, then laid back down, hand to her pounding head.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, then smiled at Sakura, "Well, I'll see you around tomorrow. I don't want to be late for my date with Hinata-chan." "Bye, Naruto," Sakura said. Naruto left, then Sakura got off of the couch. "Where's my medicine?" she asked herself aloud, going to the kitchen and looking in a drawer. Sasuke only watched as she struggled with her horrible headache. '_But now I have more reason to help you stop hurting. As long as you let me, Sakura_,' he thought.


	5. Dinner

Chapter 5: Dinner

Sakura spent the rest of the day on the couch, her head pounding. Sasuke offered to do anything she needed him to, but she shook her head and did what she needed, going back to the couch afterwards. Evening came, and it was time for dinner.

"I'll make something."

"No, I got it."

"Sakura, lay down and relax, all right? Sheesh, you're still so annoying after three years."

Sakura was silent, remembering his words from the last time. "I guess I haven't changed then," she said bitterly, turning away from his staring eyes. Sasuke's lips sagged, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Sakura didn't respond to his apology, "Let's just have sandwiches for dinner. I'm not very hungry." Sasuke nodded, a frown still on his face, then entered the kitchen for the fridge.

'_Damn it, Sasuke. Why the hell did you go off and say that for?_'

A knock came on the door, and Sakura went to answer it. "Oh, hello Kakashi-sensei. Come in; we're just about to have dinner. Would you like a sandwich?" she greeted. "Oh, no. I was going to offer for you two to come and eat with Naruto, Iruka-sensei, and I tonight. It was their idea more than mine to invite you both to it, but I didn't argue with it; they made more than enough food," he said, smiling through his mask.

"I don't know...Sasuke, do you want to eat over at Kakashi-sensei's house tonight?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a whatever. I guess we'll go. Just give us a few minutes to get our sandals and jackets on."

Sakura went off to her room while Kakashi joined Sasuke in the kitchen, who was putting away the sandwich fixings he just pulled out.

"I heard about what happened. How did everything hit you?"

"I can't believe that he did that to her, and that I made it worse."

"It'll be fine. But I don't know if she'll ever recover enough not to be afraid of the Sharigan."

"I know."

Sakura came back out, her blue sandals on her feet and a dark blue jacket over her arms. "Well, I'm ready to go," she said. Sasuke placed on his sandals, placed by the door, and together they left, locking the door behind them.

* * *

"Wow, you really changed the place around a lot since I last saw it," Sakura said, admiring Iruka and Naruto's home. A few months ago, Iruka unofficially (although it seems official in the eyes of Konoha) adopted Naruto as his son, making his lonely house their own. Naruto smiled and Iruka sighed, "Took long enough to get it to look this way. Not much help from Naruto, of course."

"Hey! Not fair, Iruka-err...Dad."

Sakura laughed, "It takes some getting used to."

Sasuke smirked and Kakashi laughed, "Well, now that we're all here, let's eat."

There was plenty of food to go around, which it did as it was passed hand to hand by each member of the table. Naruto, of course, ate the most while Sakura ate the least. Kakashi was very clever, managing to take bites of food without anyone seeing under his mask. Iruka often started pleasant conversation, while Sasuke took everything in.

"So, Sakura, how have you been?"

"I'm fine."

"How is Tala and the other genin I sent under your care?"

"Most of them are all right."

"Most?"

Sakura sighed, "Yasmine is in the worst condition. I haven't been able to heal her poison, nor has Godaime Tsunade or Shizune. No cure has been found for her either. We are afraid...that she'll die soon." She sniffed, "She is so sweet and cute. She's called me her Big Sister one time. I...I..."

She began to cry. The room became silent beside her tears. Sasuke frowned, stood up from his chair, and gathered her into his arms. "Go on, Sakura. Cry it out. I'm here, I'm here for you," he whispered into her hair, rubbing her back as she cried into his chest.

Naruto moved by her too, hugging her as well. Iruka and Kakashi watched, then smiled at each other. '_Team 7, reunited again,_' they each thought.

* * *

Eventually they moved and fell asleep on the couch, Sakura in between the boys, her eyes still wet from crying, but warm from the friends that surrounded her. Sasuke was the only one partly awake, knowing full well of two people on top of him. '_This is almost like old times. Just Naruto, Sakura, and me. In many ways...I don't want this to end. But they are making it very hard for me to breathe_,' he thought.

Kakashi and Iruka entered the room and smiled. "Well, how about I put Naruto to bed, and Kakashi can help you and Sakura get home," Iruka said, picking up Naruto from on top of Sakura. Kakashi helped lift Sakura up, enough to help her sit, while Sasuke got up and gathered their sandals and jackets. He took Sakura on his back while Kakashi carried her things out the door. "It was nice of you to have us over, Iruka-sensei. Thank you," Sasuke said. "You're welcome. Good night all," he replied, carrying Naruto to bed.

Sakura woke up when Sasuke laid her down in her bed. "Did you...did you carry me the whole way here? I must have fallen asleep," Sakura said. Sasuke nodded, "I placed your sandals and jacket over there in that chair. I'll leave you alone now, so you can go back to sleep or something." He turned to leave the room, Sakura watching him.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"Did Naruto scare you? When he told you the story about my parents' death?"

"You heard?"

"Yes."

"I wasn't scared. Surprised and shocked, but not scared."

Sakura managed a weak smile, the first she has done for him in the longest time, and it almost made Sasuke blush. "Thank you, Sasuke...kun," she said.

"Night, Sakura."

"Good night."

Sasuke left, closing the door behind him. He sighed, "Day One done, Day Two to begin at dawn."


	6. Kakashi's Birthday

Chapter 6: Kakashi's Birthday

_A week later..._

"Look out!" Hinata called as another balloon escaped her hands and began to fly around the room. Sakura ducked as the balloon went over her head and landed on the couch. "Well, that's three. Hinata, will you ever get any blown up?" Sakura asked laughing, making the shy Hyuuga giggle. They, along with Sasuke, Naruto, and Iruka, were helping set up for Kakashi's surprised party. Rock Lee and Gai were out and about, ready to keep Kakashi busy if he was making his way to the apartment.

Naruto smiled at Sakura as she laughed and helped Hinata with the balloons. '_She's changed a lot. Now she's not keeping to herself and she's letting others in. It's like a huge weight has been lifted off her shoulders_,' he thought, then turned to Sasuke, '_Thanks, Sasuke-teme. You brought Sakura back._'

Sakura went back to putting up the crepe paper over the walls, accompanied by a few balloons. Sasuke, busy making a banner, came over to help her. "Thanks, Sasuke-kun," she said, receiving a "Hn" from him. As soon as the section was up, Hinata was ready with more balloons. "I need t-to take a br-break. I'm d-dizzy," she stammered, feeling Naruto's worried look on her. Naruto smiled, "Go rest on the couch. I'll take care of the balloons." Hinata nodded, blushing, and sat down on the couch.

"Even though you two have been going out for almost a month, she's still shy around you?"

"Yeah. But she's getting better."

"Dobe."

"Shut up, teme!"

Sakura laughed, and the boys smiled. '_I do like that laugh_,' Sasuke thought, '_She sounds so happy._'

* * *

"Here they come!" Hinata called, noticing Gai and Rock Lee coming up the hallway, Kakashi following behind them. She joined Naruto behind the couch, while Sasuke and Sakura found a place semi-hidden behind a table. Iruka, Shizune, and Tsunade were hidden in the doorway of the kitchen. Naruto quickly shut the door and turned out the light.

A knock came on the door. "It's open!" Iruka called, and Gai walked in. He turned on the lights and everyone jumped and yelled "Surprise!" as soon as Kakashi came in.

He was certainly surprised, although it was hard to tell through his mask. "Well, well, so this is what all of you were planning. Thank you everyone," he said. Shizune and Iruka helped bring out chips and dip to the table. "Well, let's have a party," Iruka said, smiling.

Music played throughout the apartment, and the atmosphere was cheery. Naruto and Hinata entertained with their singing talents, although Hinata was very shy during it, while the adults chatted about one thing or another. Sasuke and Sakura were the most quiet, sitting on the couch together and watching everything. Sasuke, however, was more focused on Sakura than the party.

"You've changed."

"Hmm?"

"You're so happy now. You've came back."

Sakura smiled, "I guess it's because of you. You really helped me, even though I doubted it before. Thank you." Sasuke brought her into his arms, leaning back on the couch with her against him. Sakura was silent, but she still smiled and closed her eyes, feeling content with Sasuke's warmth against her. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun," she whispered.

The party began to end and the guests started to leave. Naruto walked Hinata home, while Sasuke and Sakura walked back to the house, hand in hand. '_I wonder...does she still love me?_' he asked himself, but kept silent as they walked, not to disturb the moment they were sharing.


	7. Saying I Love You

Chapter 7: Saying I Love You

Two weeks have passed since Sasuke returned to Konoha, and now he was able to take up the duties of being a ninja by word of Godaime Tsunade. Since then, things have been turning around for Sakura and her friends. Everyone was surprised and happy to see their favorite cherry blossom smile and seem so joyous. Naruto has reaccepted and apologized to Sasuke, as long as he never harmed Sakura the way he did again. Sasuke promised, then called him a dobe for thinking that he would. Ino was still skeptical of him, but her feelings were kept in check by Shikamaru. Several times, Neji wanted to pick a fight with Sasuke, but often time Sakura was there to stop him.

"Before you leave, do you want to come to the hospital with me and visit Yasmine? She's getting a lot better; it seems that having all the visitors and such is paying off," Sakura said, placing her sandals on her feet. As a medic-nin, she was placed in charge of taking care of the genin that come home ragged or hurt from their missions. For two weeks, Yasmine was her star patient, suffering from an uncurable, mysterious poison. She was pegged to die after a few days of suffering from the poison, but now she was on her way to making a recovery.

"Hmm, I guess," Sasuke said disinterested, paying more attention to making a quick batch of sandwiches for lunch. Tonight he was going to leave Sakura's house and go back to the Uchiha mansion, and a part of him was sad about that. He actually enjoyed staying in the Haruno household, mainly because he loved being close to Sakura. '_Love...could she still love me, ever after what I've done? And could I love her back? I don't get it. Stupid Uchiha. You're the one who broke her, and now you are falling in love with the one person you though you never would_,' he thought, and he frowned.

A knock came on the door, making Sakura getting off of the couch with one sandal on. She opened the door and revealed Shizune, a sad look on her face. "Hmm? What's wrong, Shizune?" she asked.

"I'm afraid...I have bad news."

"What is it? Don't tell me it's about Yasmine."

"I'm sorry...but the poison made it to her heart as we thought it would. Sometime last night. We just found out this morning. I'm so sorry, Sakura. I know how important Yasmine was to you."

Sakura was stunned into silence. "No...she was doing so well! She was fighting the poison the whole time! She can't be dead! She just can't!" she cried out, then burst into tears. Sasuke came out from the kitchen, "What's wrong?" "Yasmine passed away last night," Shizune said. "No! It's not fair! She was so strong, and so sweet! No, it can't be true!" Sakura cried out again, and Sasuke took her into his arms. She pounded at his chest in frustration, which he took calmly, and Shizune still frowned. "I'll take over your shifts today. I'm so sorry, Sakura, for another loss on your heart," she said, bowing and leaving, closing the door behind her.

Sasuke managed to take Sakura to the couch and allowed her to cry, not caring that there were going to be bruises on his chest or his shirt was becoming as wet as a washcloth. "Sakura...she fought it off as much as she could. You helped made her last days something worthwhile, ones she'll never forget. You were like a sister to her, and she'll always remember that in death too," he said comforting.

Sakura just cried into him for many minutes more, before she pulled away and laid her head down on the rest of the couch. Sasuke stood up, changed his shirt, and came back, spending as much time as he could holding her hand as she silently shed the last few tears she held.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I guess I forgot about helping you," Sakura said, waking up and noticing the clock. She fell asleep after crying her sadness out over Yasmine's death, feeling comfort by Sasuke's hand holding her. "It's all right. I didn't plan to leave tonight, not after this morning," Sasuke said, letting go of her hand after falling asleep next to her. "Thank you," she said.

The sandwiches Sasuke made that morning were still on the counter, but they weren't very appealing, so they were thrown away. "Want to go get some ramen?" Sasuke asked, and Sakura nodded. They placed on their sandals, although for Sakura one was only needed, and they left for the Ichiraku.

Surprisingly, they were the only ones there, and they were actually happy by the fact that Naruto wasn't there. "Two bowls of pork, please," Sasuke said, and the man behind the counter nodded. He turned to Sakura, who was frowning with her head down.

"Things will be all right."

"I know, but...I'm going to miss her."

Sasuke looped an arm around her, "I know." The bowls came shortly, and they both ate heartily, although Sakura didn't eat as much as she normally would have.

* * *

They took the long walk back, taking in the fresh air. Sasuke held Sakura's hand the whole time. In his mind, thoughts raced, questioning his feelings.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Do you still love me?"

Sakura was surprised by his question and looked up at him, "Why do you ask?" Sasuke looked away, blushed, "Uh, no reason." Sakura bowed her head. "To tell the truth...I still do. I haven't stopped since you went away, even though...I should have," she whispered.

'_She still loves me...but then...what about me?_'

"Sasuke...do you like me? Am I still annoying?"

"To tell the truth..."

'_Just get it out, you dobe._'

"I love you."

Sakura stopped in place, "What? You...you love me?" Sasuke was silent for a moment, then took her hand into both of his, bringing them to his chest. "Yes," he said. Sakura smiled, then she started to cry again, falling to her knees. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked worried, kneeling down and placing a hand to her cheek. "I waited so long to hear you say that! I've waiting forever!" she cried. Sasuke smiled, lifted her face to meet his, and placed a small kiss on her lips. "Sorry," he said, making her smile. She fell into him and he held her, just like that as she cried in happiness. She pulled back enough to kiss him again, a little longer than the first, then Sasuke stood up with her, leading them back to the house.


	8. Hearts of the Angel and Demon

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! This is the last chapter of my story, which kinda ties together the title of the fic to the story. Enjoy!

Chapter 8: Hearts of the Angel and Demon

Yasmine's funeral was held a few days later, with many attending to say their last respects. Sakura was the first to arrive, with Sasuke alongside her to help her cope. Soon many more came, paying respects before she was buried.

"Excuse me, are you Sakura Haruno?"

A young woman with blue eyes as bright as Yasmine's were stood beside Sakura, staring at her questioningly. "Yes. Are you Yasmine's mother?" she asked.

"Yes, I am. I was told by Yasmine to give you something. She told me before she passed away," said the woman, handing Sakura a red notebook. Sakura and Sasuke looked at it, and wondered it. "It's a story she was writing in the hospital. She finished it before she passed away, and told me to give it to you. She says she was inspired by you to write it," Yasmine's mother said. Sakura smiled and gave her a hug, "Thank you so much."

* * *

_She is the sweetest person I ever met. I couldn't help but fall in love with her. She cared about me, and treated me as if I was her sister. It didn't matter that her heart was broken into pieces by the loss of her true love, or by the death of her parents. She has an angel's heart, a wonderful heart..._

_He returned at last after three years of disappearance. His appearance plagued her heart, her sweet heart, and hurt her. As much as she tried to pretend it didn't hurt, she couldn't fail getting past me. He had the heart of a demon, one who feeds on the hearts of angels..._

_She is smiling. She's smiling purely, despite the demon heart that lives with her. Could she be happy? I am happy that my sister is happy. The demon seems to care about the angel, and is starting to heal her. She speaks his true name, and she smiles each time she does..._

_She is excited, the most excited I have ever seen her. She is in love with the demon. But her happiness is only masked by the sadness of my suffering. The poison that flows through me is uncurable, and now I await death. But to meet and see my sister is enough to make me happy. And knowing she is happy makes me happy..._

_My angel sister...I hope you and your demon love will always be happy. I know today...today is the day I will leave you. The poison now hurts. But I leave happily. I leave having the greatest memories. I told my mother to give this to you as I am buried. I love you, my angel sister, and I will never forget you..._

Sakura wiped a tear from her eye as she finished reading the notebook Yasmine kept. It was a story in her sense, but to Sakura it was a diary about a person who made her last weeks in life happy. She closed the notebook, grabbed a marker from in the kitchen, and wrote a special title to it.

Hearts of the Angel and Demon

Written by Yasmine Nobiru

She placed the notebook on the table and wiped her eyes with a tissue. Sasuke emerged from his room, frowned, and sat beside Sakura as she tried not to cry. He decided, with permission from Sakura, to stay with her in the Haruno house instead of going back to the Uchiha mansion. "She wrote a story about us. I'm so happy...happy that she wanted to give me something so beautiful," Sakura said. Sasuke smiled, "You made her happy." Sakura nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun, for being with me."

"Of course."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

They fell asleep on the couch together, the notebook resting in Sasuke's hand from reading it together. And Sakura slept peacefully, a smile on her face, the first she had done in three years. Her heart was healed, and it was very doubtful that it would be broken again. 


End file.
